<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potion Anatomy by ChibisUnleashed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772975">Potion Anatomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed'>ChibisUnleashed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Repo! The Genetic Opera Fusion, Amber!Draco, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Graverobber!Harry, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Zydrate (Repo!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry held a healthy respect for the moods Draco could be in, and the veritable army daddy liked to send to find him. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potion Anatomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to the Drarry Discord for hosting this challenge~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Graverobber…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stepped away from the worn brick wall. The asphalt of the alley was wet, thin puddles stretched unbroken to reflect the bright neon signs, perfect mirrors until Harry’s boots made the images ripple and blur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Graverobber…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy stood at the mouth of the alley, the lone heir to the sizable Malfoy fortune all done up in latex and fishnet. He was stunning, and he was dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry approached carefully, one foot in front of the other, arms held harmlessly out on either side. He held a healthy respect for the moods Draco could be in, and the shirtless men at either side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the veritable army daddy liked to send to find him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco had no such reservations. His platform heels splashed wickedly on the pavement as he circled Harry, Crabbe and Goyle neatly at his shoulders, perfect form for blocking his way and trapping Harry against a very locked garage door brightly decorated with graffiti and hurried art. Harry let himself be led; chances were good that if things were going to go bad, they would not go bad this early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rest his shoulders easily against the door. Long practice told him that tensing up when Draco Malfoy left the guard configuration to invade his space was a foolish move that only brought grief. Draco touched his body like he owned it, and in many ways he did, but Harry had his own power in this balance and it kept things fair enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco drew close, Harry twisted them around, producing the vial Draco was here for in a smooth motion that kept people wondering just where he hid them. Draco grinned when he saw it and fell back into the hinged sheets of steel and spray paint without concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry pressed the gun to a bare strip of skin on Draco’s side, the man pressed back, and when the gun sparked, there wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t touching Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sensations settled, Draco’s eyes turned dreamy and his head fell to Harry’s shoulder. Draco murmured brokenly against his jacket, barely audible over the sirens ricocheting off concrete in the alley. “Mmm, I think I love you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Harry said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t believe his own words, or Draco’s. People said all kinds of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>